boboiboyfandomcom-20200222-history
BoBoiBoy: The Movie
BoBoiBoy: The Movie (BoBoiBoy: Sfera Kuasa) is an upcoming movie which will be released in late 2015. The film will be aired on Cinema with 3D Glasses. Release Dates Animonsta confirmed the production of this movie will be expected done at March 2015 and probably will be released in 26 November 2015 03:00 a.m (UTC). Currently they are working on deals to bring this movie to Indonesia, Philippines, Thailand and other countries.' ' Descriptions from the Animonsta Studios "Our first product, BoBoiBoy is about the adventure of BoBoiBoy and his friends fighting against Aliens who are invading Earth for Coffee. BoBoiBoy is a television series which will later be branced into a '''full feature film' for Theatrical Release. The Show is targeted to children and teenagers through written that is suitable for the whole family to watch together''." (Note: Animonsta Studios replaced Coffee with Cocoa because Coffee doens't appear well to children) Synopsis A group of alien treasure hunters named The Tengkotak has arrived on earth and kidnapped Ochobot in order to use him to locate an ancient and powerful “Sfera Kuasa” hiding on earth. BoBoiBoy and his super friends must now race against time to save Ochobot and uncover the secrets behind the “Sfera Kuasa”. Their journey will take them on an adventure filled with action, comedy, and beautiful locales. Plot BoBoiBoy and his friends goes on an adventure on a mysterious island that houses an ancient power sphere, older than Ochobot with untold powers. BoBoiBoy will meet his toughest foe yet, an alien treasure hunter who is looking to harness the power from this power sphere for his own greedy needs. It's now a race between BoBoiBoy and the aliens to reach the power sphere and unlock a new powers. Experience an exotic new place, never before seen villains and a new power from BoBoiBoy. Storyline Estimated: November, 2015 Rating: Unknown BoBoiBoy embarks on a theatrical adventure with his first feature film BoBoiBoy: The Movie. The movie brings BoBoiBoy and his friends on an adventure on a mysterious island that houses an ancient Sfera Kuasa older than Ochobot with untold powers. BoBoiBoy will meet his toughest foe yet, an alien treasure hunter who is looking to harness the power from this Sfera Kuasa for his own greedy needs. It's now a race between BoBoiBoy and the aliens to reach this Sfera Kuasa and unlock the new powers. Experience an exotic new place, never before seen villains and a new power from BoBoiBoy. Cast & Characters Trivia *So far, Monsta has released 2 trailers for this movie. *Probably this is will be the first time BoBoiBoy seen without his cap according to the exclusive sneak peek video. *This movie will be airing in many countries with 3D Glasses. *This movie introduces BoBoiBoy's toughest enemy yet, the Tengkotak alien group. *This movie probably airing after the end of BoBoiBoy Series (Season 3, Episode 26) Gallery Concept Art RobotConcept_1.png RobotConcept_2.png RobotConcept_3.jpg RobotConcept_4.jpg RobotConcept_5.jpg RobotConcept_6.jpg RobotConcept_7.jpg RobotConcept_8.jpg RobotConcept_9.jpg OfficialArtwork_1.jpg OfficialArtwork_2.jpg OfficialArtwork_3.jpg OfficialArtwork 4.jpg Others 1010945 166585036856323 2139560801 n.jpg|BoBoiBoy Comic Magazine with "Power of Sphere" cover 1005222_10151771326127280_1313381812_n.jpg|Kapal Angkasa Tengkotak BoBoiBoy_in_Sfera_Kuasa_2015.jpg sfera kuasa screenshot.jpg boboiboy 2.png|BoBoiBoy: The Power Sphere, November 2015 badge5357c767502838d9ee196b29bfd1a3694f064f333.jpg 10410452_10153156952807280_303412123136474257_n.png 03.jpg|Bora Ra Holding Ochobot 04.jpg|Floating Island 05.jpg|The Tengkotak Spaceship BBB.jpg|BoBoiBoy, Ying, and Yaya 07.jpg|Fang 08.jpg|Adu Du's Bunker 09.jpg|Papa Zola, BoBoiBoy, Yaya, Gopal, Ying, and Fang. 10.jpg|Bora Ra, the leader of Tengkotak. 11.jpg|BoBoiBoy 12.jpg|BoBoiBoy run. 13.jpg|Papa Zola selfied. Videos External Links *BoBoiBoy: The Movie *Website *Monsta Backstage! *BoBoiBoy: The Movie in Wikipedia. *BoBoiBoy: The Movie in Wikipedia (Bahasa Indonesia) *BoBoiBoy: The Movie in Wikipedia (Malaysia) See Also id:BoBoiBoy: Kekuatan Sfera ms:BoBoiBoy: Sfera Kuasa tl:BoBoiBoy: Power of Sphere Category:BoBoiBoy Category:Unreleased Category:Upcoming Category:Movie Category:Films Category:2015